Piano Man
by Seekerfemmedraca
Summary: The fourth Badsongfic I wrote for that contest. The Autobots have a sing-along. (This needs a better title. Help?)


Disclaimer: *Insert Standard Disclaimer Here*  
  
The battle hadn't gone well for the Autobots. Not only had they lost the power plant, Prime, Prowl, Wheeljack, and Brawn had taken some heavy damage. Ratchet and Perceptor were still in Med-bay, having gotten them stabilized, and were still continuing with repairs. The rest of the Bots had taken to the Rec Room, most of them consuming some form of High grade Energon, hoping for good news on their comrades. Ironhide, who was sitting at the same table as Jazz and Blaster, heard a soft melody coming from one of the pair. He caught Jazz's eye and the mech got the silent message. He started to sing to the song that Blaster was playing and the Boom-box transformer raised the volume, allowing everyone to hear it.  
It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin At this point, Ironhide joined in, having heard the song enough with Sparkplug to know the words.  
He says, "Son, can you play me a melody?  
  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
  
When I wore a younger man's clothes" By now, a few of the others have also joined in, including Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Hound, and surprisingly, Mirage.  
La la la, de de da  
  
La la, de de da da da Jazz dropped his voice, allowing the others' to wash over him, as if the song's setting was here and now and he was actually the 'piano man', they being the patrons of the 'bar'. By now everyone has joined in, including the Dinobots, who just sing the chorus line.  
Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
  
Sing us a song tonight  
  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
  
And you've got us feelin' alright The other voices lower as the 'narrator' continues his 'story'.  
Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
  
He gets me my drinks for free  
  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be Sunstreaker's voice raised above the masses', acting out the role of the bartender.  
He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
  
As the smile ran away from his face  
  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
  
If I could get out of this place" Everyone settles into the same volume, each hearing their own voice distinctly, but knowing that their's is lost in the crowd.  
Oh, la la la, de de da  
  
La la, de de da da da Blaster takes a turn here, giving a slight smile as he sings, as if he can pin who is who from the next four lines  
Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
  
Who never had time for a wife  
  
And he's talkin' with Davy who's still in the navy  
  
And probably will be for life Arcee's voice rises over the crowd now, it's lighter tones floating on the nimbus of male ones.  
And the waitress is practicing politics  
  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
  
But it's better than drinkin' alone Again, everyone's voices meld into a chorus, no-one noticing the group who have come to stand at the door.  
Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
  
Sing us a song tonight  
  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
  
And you've got us feelin' alright A powerful voice mixes in with the rest, startling many of the Autobot, but Jazz and Blaster keep the music coming. The voice is give a shape as Optimus Prime walks to the table, laying a hand on the Special Ops. and Communications officers' shoulders, his optics conveying his hidden smile.  
It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
  
And the manager gives me a smile  
  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
  
To forget about life for a while Jazz, Blaster, and Optimus let their voices spiral up with the music, and everyone else, including Prowl, Wheeljack, Brawn, Ratchet and Perceptor, follows them, a moment of kinship and bonding that each will remember for a long time.  
And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?" A shadow in the vent's moves away from the gathering, letting the singers enjoy their chorus.  
Oh, la la la, de de da  
  
La la, de de da da da The song grows fainter as he moves away until he hears the last of the melody as he exits the Ark.  
Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
  
Sing us a song tonight  
  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
  
And you've got us feelin' alright "Ravage, report." At Soundwave's command, Ravage leaps into the air, transforms, and lands in his snug chest cavity. He knows that he has been witness to an event that will give his enemy more strength in their next battle: an expression of hope. 


End file.
